In accordance with an increase in a size of displays for mobile apparatuses, the necessity to increase capacity of batteries has increased. In accordance with the increase in the capacity of the battery, an area occupied by the battery in the mobile apparatus has increased, and it has been thus required to reduce a size of a printed circuit board (PCB). Therefore, an area in which components are mounted has reduced, such that an interest in modularization has continuously increased.
Meanwhile, an example of the related art of mounting a plurality of components may include chip on board (COB) technology. A COB manner is a manner of mounting individual passive elements and a semiconductor package on a printed circuit board using surface mount technology (SMT). Such a manner has an advantage in terms of a cost, but a wide mounted area is required in order to maintain a minimum interval between components, electromagnetic interference (EMI) between the components is large, and a distance between the semiconductor chip and the components is great, such that electrical noise is increased.